mirror mirror
by Lady Devious
Summary: kagome loved him with all her heart but he broke it. fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.


a/n: well here ya go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and 'mirror mirror'

It was a dark stormy night as rain pounded on the windows of the small bedroom, as thunder boomed and lighting flashed being the only source of light in side the small room that contained a bed, a mirror, and a small sobbing girl.

Kagome sobbed on her bed. She just couldn't get it. It was all her fault. But it wasn't, it was his. Yea! That was it! It wasn't her fault! It was his. "yea, thats it."

"you have to be kidding! It was all your fault! Not his, but yours!" Kagome looked up to the mirror next to the bed. "it was all your fault! And now he's never going to come back to you!" her refection was telling to her.

"no! no! it was all his fault!" Kagome shook her head, it couldn't be true, no, not her, she didn't do anything wrong! It was all him"

"no. its all YOUR fault, you're the one who told him to leave and never come back. you're the one who yelled and threw stuff at him." her reflection then glared at her with pure hatred. "you told to die. He just made your wish come true."

"NO! its all a lie! He was the one who cheated! Not me!"

"but you have no proof!" the person in the mirror accused. "all he was doing was holding her! Nothing more!"

"no! I don't wanna hear it! No! shut up!"

"why! Afraid I'm telling the truth! Afraid that YOU were the one that KILLED HIM!"

"NO! SHUT UP!" she slammed her fist in to the mirror, not noting the shards of glass in her hand. It wouldn't matter anyway. She couldn't feel. She was numb. Physically and emotionally.

Kagome fell to the ground holding her head in her hands. "it wasn't my fault. It wasn't . it was his, his." she kept whispering over and over again.

"it no use Kagome! You killed him! It's all YOUR fault!" 10 voices echoed across the room.

"no! no!"

"don't worry Kagome. Your right, it's not your fault, its his, he shouldn't have cheated in the first place, he deserved to die! It was the only way to repent!" a single shard of glass lay in front of her, saying all the things that she thought in a very soothing voice. Kagome stared down at her reflection. "its ok Kagome, don't cry, don't waste your tears over that jerk. It was his fault for not trying to stay true, but he ran into another's arms. "

Kagome looked up, as what happened hit her full force. She blocked out so she wouldn't feel responsible. But she could no longer hold it back as she had all night once she heard of his death.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a stormy night just like this one. Shouting could be heard from a apartment building.

"wait! Kags! its not what It looked like! I was just comforting her! That all! She was having a hard time! What with Inuyasha leaving her and her finding out she's pregnant! She was under a lot of stress and I was just comforting her! That all! Kag! Stop it!" a tall man with silver hair tried to explain as he dodged flying dishes and hair/make-up products.

"that's a lie Sesshomaru! You were cheating on me! Just like Inuyasha! I don't know why I trusted you! Your just like him! Like father like sons! Your all the same!"

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and held her tight "no I'm not Kags! I love you! Only you! Why cant you understand that!"

Kagome slapped him across the face leaving four bloody welts behind and pushed him away. "don't lie!"

"Kags! I'm not! Please listen to me! Just hear me out!" he started walking over to her.

"don't touch me! Get out! Get out right now!" she closed her eyes and pointed to the door.

"Kags, how can I prove to you how much I love you? How much you mean to me!" he was starting to lose hope. He was starting but he wouldn't give up yet.

"get out! Get out! I don't wanna ever see you again!" she looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes. "I hope you die! In fact, I wish you would die!" venom dripped from each word. She looked him straight in the eye. "go die"

Sesshomaru looked at her, completely broken, "do you mean it Kags? if I died, would you be happy?" he was hoping against all hope that she would say no.

"yes." it held all truth.

He sighed dejectedly. She wasn't lying or he would have been able to tell. If she wanted him dead, then he would die. "alright, Kags. anything to make you happy." then he walked out, any hope of them ever being together again died when the door shut and he got into his car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning she got the news that he had driven off of a cliff. His car was found, totally trashed and burned . But his body was no ware to be found.

"…feel bad for him." her one reflection had been going on thru all of this.

"its not true." she said softly,

"huh?"

"their right. It was my fault. I killed him. Its my fault that he's dead." she stared sobbing again. Her reflections stared humming a tune. After a while she started singing.

"Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me"

**she sat up and looked into a second mirror that was on her closet.  
**  
"Why don't I like the girl I see  
The one who's standing right in front of me"

**Kagome looked at her self, snorted then looked away in disgust**.

"Why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listened to that voice inside me"

**She looked back at the mirror and grabbed her head and shaked and threw it around as she sang the next part,**

"I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night"

**Once again she looked at the mirror.  
**  
"Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all"

**She grabbed a cracked picture of Sesshomaru and started fingering it as she sang.**

"Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me"

**She looked right at the mirror. **

"Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see" s

**She looked back at the picture for a second.**

"why did I let you walk away"

**She looked at the door as she remembered seeing him walking out again.**

"When all I had to do was say I'm sorry"

**Her eyes snapped back to the mirror.**

"I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame"

**She stood up and grabbed her chest.**

"I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize:

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me"

**She sang this part to the door. Then ran out and into the car.  
**  
"If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two us standing here in front of you"

**For a split second she could have sworn Sesshomaru was right next to her.**

"If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me"

**She started it and drove to where Sesshomaru was had died.  
**  
"Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me"

**She got out and walked to the edge of the rocks getting soked by the rain and the spray of the wild water just 5 ft below her.**

"Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me"

**She smiled as she saw Sesshomaru just 2 feet away from her holding out his had to her smilling. He started sinking toward the ocean saying, "come to me Kagome."**

"Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me"

**she finished the last note and jumped off of the rocks to join her sweet Sesshomaru.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: so tell me what you think


End file.
